Silver Stone Chronicles: Curse of the Black Pearl
by WakeTheDead
Summary: AJ Cody is ready to graduate from being Calypso's apprentice. She is going to become a certified sea witch. Can she overcome her inflated ego, pampered life style, and overly romantic state of mind and survive a trip into Pirate's of the Caribbean?
1. Chapter 1

AJ Cody is ready to graduate from being Calypso's apprentice. She is going to become a certified sea witch. Can she overcome her inflated ego, pampered life style, and overly romantic state of mind and survive a trip into Pirate's of the Caribbean? a self- insert fic('cept, she isn't me... though I do totally get a camio in the sequal ;) )

DISCLAIMER: Don't own... duh... if I did, would I be writing this?

_**The Silver Stone Chronicles: Curse of the Black Pearl**_

_15 men on a dead men's chest_

_Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum_

Pirates. They've been romanticized since they existed. They have done what we all wanted to. They woke up one morning and said 'fuck this shit. Let's do something exciting.' Their only worry is being caught. They live a life with no responsibilities.

That is why being a pirate is so appealing to me and my fellow Americans. In our Capitalistic world, we jump at the chance to make money with what seems to be no work.

Now, many kids started getting into pirates when POTC came out. I think I did a bit before that, around the time my family moved. I chose a pirate theme for my room. I would always go in fantasize about the statues coming to life. Fighting, scouting treasure, sailing a ship… it all seemed fascinating.

I've lived on boats my whole life. When I was 10, I moved on land. My sister started high school and my mom felt that we should have a stable house. We moved a bit north, but we were still in Florida, and still by the sea. Not too long after, Curse of the Black Pearl came out. It instantly became my favorite movie. And shortly after that my aunt told me something I would never forget.

"Annebelle June Cody… You are a Sea Witch."

I'll explain. Make a five pointed star. The criss-crossy kind. The top section represents 'Death Merchants'. I don't what they are really called. I stole the name from a book cause basically the book was accurate. Move once to the right. That is the earth god, Saraph. Move to the right again. That is the air goddess, Venda. Move to the right again. That's Aedeen. He's a fire god. Finally is Claypso, water goddess.

So imagine my surprise when the second movie came out and my teacher was in it. I knew she was the sea goddess but this was a surprise. When I asked her about it she said simply: There is more to the movies than you think… You will find out.

Well, after the third movie came out I was completely obsessed. I was about to turn 17, actually. My parents felt my obsession was unhealthy. Who cares, I thought. I'm an immortal being, hello! Not that they knew that…

Well, upon turning 17, a sea witch (I can just say witch, as none of the others are considered witches) enter a time in the past, a movie, or a book to complete their training. I chose POTC. I read plenty of fan fiction and thought I would be quite successful. I love the stories they come up with and figured I could live one out. A dream come true…

So the day came to perform the spell. I packed all the necessities: A box of granola bars; deep sea diving mp3 player with back up batteries; water bottles; a cutlass, custom made, with help from Tia Dalma; morning after pills(eh, you never know); drugs, namely Advil, Midol, old Penicillin, Excedrin, Dayquil, and Caffeine Pills(and trust me, I don't need the last two); perfume; underwear; aloe; and a picture of me with my friends.

I put on the necklace that Tia Dalma gave me after changing into appropriate clothes. It was a shark tooth with a skull carved into it.

I picked up the six silver rocks that I was give for my birthday. They weren't anything particularly extraordinary in looks. They two inches long and an inch wide at the fattest part. They were smooth, dull silver. However, I could have picked them out from a million. They pulsated with an extreme amount of magic.

I began to mutter the spell.

"_Ye otch son me de duke o doven y schnide yak duv ge gren_."

I threw the rocks on the ground. They floated into place. I threw a picture of Jack Sparrow at the beginning of the first movie into the radiating light. In turned a deep blue.

I touched it clutching my bag. I felt my self being slowly pulled threw. I landed just behind the deck. I overheard voices.

"What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the name?" I smiled. I was here.

Mwah! End chapter one! Reviews please? Chapter two will be up in a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bella and Jack meet. I like this Chapter cause Jack uses the word 'superfluous'! I love that word. I used it on my SAT and HSPA(uh, jersey thing...) .  


* * *

"Are you Captain Jack Sparrow," I asked excitedly, knowing the answer.

"Aye, who might ye be?"

"Bella Cody. Big fan. Kudos on the Nassau Port, sir. Not a single shot!"

"Aye," he said, swelling with pride, though I doubt he knew what 'kudos' meant but he could tell it was good. "Ye can call me Jack."

"Well, Jack, I'd like to join your crew." He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Ye realize I don't have a ship, lass."

"And I'm sure you have plan."

"Aye. Smart lass. Ye can join my crew."

"And one thing Captain," I said, figuring I should add.

"Aye?"

"I can predict the future, but I'm not allowed to tell you what will happen. I'm a sea witch who has mastery of simple spells. And sometimes I'm a bit… odd."

"Lass, yer talking to Cap'n Jack Sparrow."

"Aye. I probably have nothing on ye." Oh jeeze, I been thirty seconds and it's already effecting my accent.

"Nope! Er… Yep… wait… what?" He thought about it. So did I.

"Nope," we said at the same time. I looked at him. "You're okay with the whole witch thing?"

"Aye. I know this Voo doo… lady. Tia Dalma is her name—"

"That's my teacher."

"Really?"

"Aye!"

"Great. Let's go then."

"Okay!... Where?"

He smirked. Wow he is gorgeous.

We walked up to the docks. Murtogg came up to us. "This dock is off limits to civilians."

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately," Jack said. They blocked us again. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?"

"How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation," I asked innocently. Jack looked at me. "You'll get used to it."

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians."

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a...a ship like that makes this one here a bit superfluous, really," he said pointing to the Dauntless.

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed," Murtogg said.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast - nigh un-catchable," Jack began.

"The Black Pearl," I asked.

"Aye, the Pearl."

"Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor."

"The Black Pearl is a real ship."

They began fighting. I motioned to Jack to go on the Interceptor. We began inspecting the ship.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" We looked up.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate… and lass."

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat," Jack said.

"Ship," I quickly corrected.

"Aye, ship."

"What's your names?"

"Smith. Or Smithy if you'd like."

"Miss Smith to you," I said for my self.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies!"

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"Sounds fool-proof," I said.

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If it were the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," I informed then.

"Very good," Jack said.

"Thank you."

"You two are…" Murtogg began looking at us.

"Special," I asked.

"Bizarre?" Was added by Jack.

"Extraordinary?"

"Yes, we are, quite," Jack said quite full of himself.

"And what makes you think you are so great?"

"Well, there was this one time…" He began to tell some story about a time he was captured by cannibals.

"And then they made me their chief," he finished.

"So can you teach me Cannibal," I asked.

_Splash _I watched dully as Elizabeth fell into the water.

"So will ye be saving her then," Jack asked.

"I can't swim!"

"Neither of you," I asked.

"Pride of the King's Navy, ye are… Do not lose these," he said handing Murtogg.

"And mine," I said to Mullory. He jumped in and I a second after.

We quickly swam to Elizabeth. I tore off her dress as he pulled her up. Swimming back to the docks, I thought about what was coming next, and how to make an escape.

"I got her! She's not breathing," Murtogg cried.

I turned to Jack as he cut off her corset, "Get away if they arrest you. I'll find you and try to get you out of jail."

"What?" He said, focusing on what he was doing.

"Never would of thought of that!"

"Clearly ye've never been to Singapore."

I got really excited. "Oh, have women there learned not breathe there too?"

"Both of you, on yer feet," said the new commodore.

"Elizabeth, are you all right," Governor Swann asked his daughter.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Shoot them," Norrington said. Guns went up. I was gonna reach for my sword, abut Murtogg or Mullory still had it.

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?" I looked at her relieved. Maybe I could escape with her? Up close she didn't look old. I remembered she was my age. She acted so much older.

"I believe thanks are in order," he said stinking out his hand.

"Don't," I whispered doing a rather Jack hand motion.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?"

Governor Swann looked horrified. "Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons. Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," we corrected at the same time.

"I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one."

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir."

"And these are hers."

He looked at my stuff first. "What is this stuff?"

"It's mine," I said grabbing it. "I'm not a pirate. I've done nothing wrong." He turned to Jack's effects.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north. And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack asked with a sway.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Elizabeth… protested.

"Carefully, Lieutenant."

"Pirates or not these two saved my life."

"Thank you," I said. "If she thinks we should—"

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness," Norrington cut me off.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him."

"Excuse me, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I said continued in my defense. I was of course, completely ignored.

"Indeed."

"Finally." Everyone gasped and I grabbed my bag and put my gun and cutlass in my belt.

"No, don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it," Jack said cajolingly.

"It's Miss Swann."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind. Easy on the goods, darling." He seemed to be enjoying himself. I tried not to laugh.

"You're despicable," she spat.

"Sticks and stones luv. We saved your life, you save mine, we're square." She glared. I got ready to dart. "Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He pushed Elizabeth away and grabbed the beam and began swinging.

"Now will you shoot?"

"Open fire," Norrington shouted. I don't know what happened next, cause I ran.  


* * *

Yeah, this one was a bit longer. I adore Jack. Bella's a bit of a show off...

Please, please, please, review. I will forever love you in return. And give you a cookie. holds out cookies :-D

wakethedead


	3. Chapter 3

The Silver Stone Chronicles: Curse of the Black Pearl

_Blacksmith named Brown… Blacksmith named Brown… There._

I ran inside. The sword fight started already. That was hot…

I ran to a load of swords. I picked up the first one and swung it around. Jack looked up.

"Yer back?"

"Aye. Wouldn't ditch you, Captain."

"Who makes all these?"

"I do. And I practice with them," they parried, "three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" I snorted. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet," Jack continued.

"You're not a eunuch, are you," we asked together.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!"

I snorted again. "Bull shit," I laughed. William looked at me. So did Jack, but he didn't pay as much attention. I found a sword I liked and tried both of mine together.

They continued their fight. It was so cool to watch in person. I watched Jack take out his gun. I looked nervously toward the door and pulled mine out to.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate," we said together.

"This wasn't meant for you." I was going to look behind me, but in the fanfics the girl who got sucked in usually got hit in the head. So I waited.

_Bang_

I put my gun away. The Navy walked in. I was screwed.

_Bang_

Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a dirty cell. I looked across. Jack was sitting there half asleep and our… effects were hanging across from cell.

"Ow…"

"Oh good, luv, yer awake."

"Come hear boy, wanna a nice juicy bone?"

"Ye can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move."

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet."

"It'll come," I said.

"No it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will. Yes, it will. Yes, it will."

"No, it won't. No, it won't. No, it won't."

I walked to the bar. "Here puppy, come on. What's your name?"

_Charlie… name… Charlie… name…_

"Hey Charlie, hey pup," I said. "Come here." He walked over to me. Oh yeah, I can understand animals.

"You're a good pup." I retrieved the keys. "Give me that bone," I demanded. They handed it to me in awe. I gave it to Charlie. I always wondered the dog's name…

I gave the keys to the people in the cell next to us after removing the one they needed.

_Bang, boom, bang._

"I know those guns." I looked at him. "The _Pearl."_

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," They had given up with the keys…

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

"_The King and his men stole the queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones. The sea be ours, and by the powers, where we will we'll roam,_" I sang. Jack looked at me.

"How do you know that song?"

There was a loud bang and the next jail cell had a hole blown in.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all."

"Hey, I gave you the keys," I called, but they were gone. He slumped and I sat next to him.

"Yo-ho-ho and a bottle of rum," I said.

"What's that?"

"Another pirate song." I looked at him and sang, "_Fifteen men on a dead man's chest; Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum; Drink and the devil had done for the rest;  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."_

"Good song."

"I've got loads. When I come from, music is quite popular. If I get my bag, I'll show you how we store music, so we can carry it with us."

"Magic," he guessed.

"No… I come from the future actually…"

"This ain't an armory," came the voice of Twigg.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow," Koehler said menacingly. "And he's got himself a girl."

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much."

"Course they 'ave. Look at his lass. She's swell. Where'd ye pick 'er up?"

"Excuse me, but I'm not a piece of property."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

"Actually, it's reserved for child molesters and Michael Jackson." I was again ignored.

Koehler hand grabbed Jack through the bar. "So there is a curse."

"That's intresting," I said. I touched the bone.

"You know nothing of hell." I watched as they left.

"That's very intresting," Jack said.

"What are you thinking?"

"We need…" He was searching for a word.

"Leverage?" I filled in.

"Aye. Leverage."

I leaned back on the wall. "I'm gonna try to sleep. Long day tomorrow."

"Yes. We'll be very busy in this jail cell."

"Just wait and see Jack," I yawned. I looked at him.

"Are ye cold, luv," he asked.

"Freezing, actually. Bizarre weather…" He threw his coat over me. I meant to thank him, but I was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to publish these two... i wasn't really supposed to be on the computer... But now SATs are over :-) Kay, please review. **

Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning Jack somehow ended up under his coat too. I probably should have slapped him, but for some reason, I didn't mind. I looked at the beads in his hair, and the reindeer shin bone. I would love to hear the story behind that. I got up and paced the cell. Where was the whelp?

I woke Jack up. He was upset but I told him I had reason, and he believed me. He tried to unlock the cell with a bone while I paced more.

"You! Sparrow," Will was walking in. "And… that girl."

"Name a Bella, if you'd please."

"Well. You are familiar with that ship - the Black Pearl?"

"Haven't _you_ heard the legends," I asked.

Jack gave me a look that told me to shut it. "I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories?" He looked at me. I shrugged.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. That roughly translates to Island of Death. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is," I informed.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Your logic is infallible boy…"

"Why ask us," Jack asked. _U__s? _I felt so remembered.

"You are both pirates." I didn't deny it this time.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it," I asked. Jack gave me a hurt look, as if to say, Bella, stop taking my good lines.

"Never!... They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me… Us."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that? The keys are locked in that cell."

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength... the door will lift free."

"What's yer name," Jack asked.

"Will Turner." Jack looked at me. I nodded.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh," Jack asked.

"Yes." He looked surprised.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell I--" I cut him off.

"We," I corrected.

"Right. We swear on pain of death _we_ shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed," they shook hands.

"Agreed."

"Agreed," I finished, not wanting to be left out, "Now get us out."

He picked up the bench and with a little effort, bang, no bars.

"Hurry, some one will have heard that," he said.

"Not without out our effects," we said together.

...

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" He looked at the _Dauntless._

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her," he said proudly.

"Oh, good. No worries, then," I said with a smile.

The next part was difficult. I am quite a bit shorter than the other two.

"Can't Sea Witches breathe under water or something?"

"Not till our 475 full moon."

"When is that?"

"Like, three days."

"Of course…"

"Either this is madness—"

"Or brilliance. We know," said I.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack said.

"Ready?" We let go of the boat and climbed up the sides of the ship. Jack and I both pulled guns while Will pulled a sword.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship."

"Aye, avast," Will said. I rolled my eyes and the men laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and _a girl_." He put a lot of emphasis on that. "You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

We put them on a long boat.

"Disable the rudder chain," he ordered me and Will.

"Aye, Cap'n."

I looked up. "Here they come."

I heard Norrington shout orders as we swung over head.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." I smiled at Jack.

"Ready to go mates?"

**I have a question... why didn't she just wait for the next moon... please review... please?**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrigh guys, next chappy... please review!**

Chapter 5

I was listening to my Mp3 Player and the deck. We told Will about my being a witch from the future. He was a little uneased but soon got over it.

He was now telling us his life story.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," he stated.

"Is that so," Jack and I asked uninterested.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father," he said as if he made a grand discovery.

Jack sighed. "I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"It's his super secret pirate name," I said.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

I snorted. "Not any more… thanks Davey Jones." But they didn't hear me.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate," he took out his sword.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for him to fight fair, then, is it," I asked and ducked as he swung the sails. My eyes were closed and I was quite impressed with my self.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these - what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?" He turned to me, "Or you could help."

"Nah, keep the whelp."

"So..." He swung him back and I ducked again. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" He offered him the sword.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

"Yes," I screamed. "Tortuga! I'm so excited I can hardly—Oh, I love this song!"

"What?"

"_I'm on fire; and now I think I'm ready; to bust a move;—"_

"Shut up," Will said. I was startled.

"Fine!"

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think," Jack asked.

"It'll linger…"

"It gross, it's disgusting… Yet, I love it."

"Knew ye would. I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted. Scarlett!" Scarlett came over and slapped him hard. "Not sure I deserved that. Giselle!" Another women came over and slapped him.

"Feeling the love," I asked snidely.

"Who is she?" She walked away.

"I may have deserved that."

"They're whores… what do they care?" I looked at him.

"Funny things happen when yer drunk."

We walked into a pub to find Gibbs. After finding out where he was, we took three large buckets of water and dumped two on him.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it." I poured more water on him.

"Blast, I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

Gibbs looked towards me.

"Who's she?"

"Bella, a friend. And she proved to be a decent sailor."

We reentered the tavern. Jack came over with three drinks in his hand. He gave one to me. I wearily watched a man who was about ready to jump me.

"Keep a sharp eye," he said to Will and sat down with Gibbs.

A prostitute came over to us and leaned on Will suggestively.

"Shoo," I said. "He already has a girl." I looked on the table. Some one had forgotten a dagger. I picked it up and carved my name into the pole.

"Who ye 'ere wit," slurred a heavily drunken voice.

"Get me a drink and I'll be here with you," I said. He was to drunk to ever find his way back. Plus, I know my way around a sword.

Jack and Gibbs came back over to us.

"Shall we sleep at an inn or on the boat," I said hoping for the latter.

"The boat." I smiled. I thought about what Elizabeth was going through right now. I wish I had food. I'm so hungry. I stole some apples on the way in the tavern, but that was it…


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys... i kno youre there... please review?**

Chapter 6

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs said.

"So this is your able-bodied crew," asked Will. I was eating a banana.

"Aye. Why? Something wrong," I asked knowing what he was thinking.

"You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs supplied.

"Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Cotton stuck his non-existent tongue out and Jack imitated him.

"No offense, but… eww…"

"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question," Jack said ignoring me.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails," the parrot squawked.

"Mostly we figure that means yes."

"O'course it does… Satisfied," he asked Will.

"Well, you proved they're mad."

"You must be mad to be a pirate," I stated plainly.

"And what's the benefit for us," called Anamaria from the end.

"Anamaria," Jack said before she slapped him.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said looking at him. I was walking over to him, seeing if I could take his banana.

"No, that one I deserved." I laughed.

"You stole my boat!"

"Actually," he stared, but she slapped him again. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back."

"But ye didn't!"

"Will, when you grow up and become a pirate, never steal a boat from a woman. It's low. Well, you won't have time to run into that problem…" Will looked at me like I was crazy. "Tell you what, Anamaria, see that boat over there," I said pointing to the _Interceptor,_ "We'll give you that boat. What'd you say?"

"Aye!"

"Aye," everyone else cheered. I turned to say something to Anamaria but over heard Gibbs and Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. Never mind two!"

"Yes, but it would be far worse not to have them." We grinned.

The voyage to the Isla de Muerta wasn't long, but it was a hard one. That first night we ran into a storm. It took quite a bit of strength, a bit more than I had. For the most part I stayed by Cotton. Anamaria was named boson and I assumed that Cotton was coxswain (in charge of the ship as bosun is to the crew.) I was wrong, in the end, by Cotton had taken on his duties. I learned a more about sailing those few days, more than I had ever in my life.

And I have sailed my entire life.

On the second day, things went peacefully. We had stolen some chickens before leaving Tortuga, and I taught the crew the finer points of scrambled eggs. Other than that we had hard tack. So we weren't _that_ prepared. We were fine for now.

On the third morning, I got to talk to Jack for the first time since Tortuga.

"Have you been keeping busy," he asked.

"Relatively."

"Marty was saying he ne'er saw women work as 'ard as ye t'"

"Just trying to prove our place."

"T' Gibbs," he asked.

"The entire crew was thinking it. He's just the only one who mentioned it… Cap'n." I added quickly, remembering my manners. He gave me an odd look.

"Something on yer mind, Miss Cody?" He looked more curious than concerned.

"Permission to speak freely, Cap'n?"

"Granted."

"Maybe you should remind the crew that women are not bad luck. It is women who protect the sea. The sea is a women it's self. Davey Jones himself is the only threat to a woman at sea, and he knows that he should never kill one cause she a women, especially a sea witch." My voice quaked at the end, and I remember an old story Tia Dalma used to tell me when I was young.

"I'll remind them."

"Thank you, Cap'n." I said turning to leave. "Actually, Cap'n, I have a question."

"Aye?"

"Where did you get that reindeer shin bone?"

"Funny story about that," he began. There was a glow in his eyes. "Take a seat, it's a long one." But then Marty came in. "Cap'n, the island is in sight."

"Good. Bell… Miss Cody, let's finish this story another time."

"Very well, Cap'n. And feel free to call me Bella." I walked over with Marty to the rest of the crew.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs said as we sailed passed many wrecks.

"Yes because I'm sure so many honest sailors come this way," I said.

"How is it Jack came by the compass," Will asked.

"If that's not foreshadowing I don't what it is," I said laughing.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs explained creepily.

"What? He failed to mention that."

"Jack has the clever habit of letting people know only what they need to know," I said hinting towards Gibbs. He must have missed it…

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the..." He looked at me. I was laughing.

"No, that was caused by the drink. Drink up me Hearties yo ho!"

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate…"

"I even offered him a 'refill' but he said not until he shot Barbossa with that one."

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"What did he use as rope?"

"Hair," said I.

"Hair?"

"Human hair," Jack said walking over, "From my back."

"Ohh can I see," I asked.

"Sure, I'll show you later!" I smiled. So much more for 'proper.'

"Let go of the anchor," Jack said.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack said.

"What about me," I asked.

"Well…"

"Please? I won't sing or be annoying." I put them separately cause I actually I'm a really good singer(humble, aren't I?). I just choose annoying songs.

"I guess you can come, but you must listen to me."

"Uh… hello! I know what's gonna happen!"

"Oh yeah… okay. Ye can come."

"Cap'n, what if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code."

"Aye the Code."

We headed to the boats. It was quite a small boat. I leaned back on Jack, he didn't seem to mind. "What code is Mr. Gibbs talking about," Will asked.

"Pirate's Code. Any man that falls behind," Jack stared

"...is left behind," I finished.

"No heroes among thieves."

"Sorta throws out the saying 'thick as thieves." Jack looked down at me and smiled.

"We won't leave you behind," he whispered. I knew Will couldn't hear. I smiled. "Where would we be right now with out your entertainment?"

"Thanks. I won't leave you either."

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one," he said. turning to Will. "Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," we all look at the gold on the bottom of the river. Very tempting. "And you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." I swear I saw Jack look at me. Nah... I'm imagining it...

Maybe not. Hey, I'm pretty...(and, again... humble)

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

We went into hiding and listened to Barbossa's monolog. I was lost in thought… Like, if they wanted to be free why were they wasting all this time talking?

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment," I heard Jack .say.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?"

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor - I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

"Basically, when it is of greatest profit to all of us," I whispered.

We watched Barbossa go on a bit more.

"Sorry, Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage," he said, hitting him with the oar.

"You knocked him out, he can't hear you," I snarled.

"Are you coming or should I knock you out to?"

"Just go. I'll make sure nothing kills Jack."

I watched for another couple seconds. _Bang_

"No. He shot me!"

Aww, poor Pintel.

Jack woke up. "You okay," I asked.

"What happened?"

"The whelp did something stupid," I smiled.

"What about the code," he asked.

"You said you wouldn't leave me. I won't leave you."

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!"

"They'll spot us in a second."

"You," Ragetti said.

"You're supposed to be dead," Pintel said.

"Aww, they finish each other's sentences. How cute," I spat.

"Am I not?"

"Nope yer alive and kicking," I said. Suddenly a bunch of guns were pointed at us. "Oh, I have one of those too…"

"Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner..." I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Peaches… Pretty… Party?"

"Parley," Ragetti asked.

"Aye! That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!'," Pintel cried.

"That would be the French," Jack said. I decided to try something.

"Latin based of course."

"Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise."

"Shame about the French, obsessed with raisins." Jack said.

"Humiliated grapes really. Think about it," I said.

"Don't know…"

"Terrific singers." He made a whoosh motion. "Eunuchs. All of them."

"That's not right," one pirate said.

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel said.

"And you admit that," I asked as Jack covered my mouth.

Barbossa came over and looked at us. "How did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"And who are you?"

"Bella, sea witch, and collector of shark teeth."

"Sea witch?"

"Yep."

"Ahhh… Magic," the pirates did some weird motion. I rolled my eyes.

"Kill them both."

"Girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire," Jack smiled. "You know whose blood we need?"

"Of course we do," I said easily.

"_We_ know who's blood you need."

I walked over with Jack and Barbossa who were getting into the boat. I jumped in the boat and sat on Barbossa.

"Hi, I'm Bella, and I like to sing."

"Is that so?" He was clearly getting ideas.

"I like food, the wind in my hair, and my turn offs are cursed old men." Jack the monkey jumped on me and hissed. "And you must be Jack." The monkey looked at me.

_I'm Jaclyn._

"You seem quite smart. What talents do you have?"

_Steal. I can steal. I like to steal. It's mine._

"That's impressive. What do you like to steal?"

_Gold. Gold sparkles._

"It does. Did Barbossa teach that?"

_Lady._

"Does she have a name?"

_A smell. No names._

"I see."

"Stop talking to the monkey like it can talk back."

"Sea witch, special powers, 'member," I said to Barbossa pronouncing each syllable.

I then laid down on 'Jack' again. Jack stroked my hair absentmindedly while I continued talking to the monkey. Suddenly got the erg to kiss Jack(the person, not the monkey.). I don't know where it came from. I tried to let it pass, but I didn't even know where it came from.

We got aboard the ship and Jack and Barbossa began talking.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship," he asked Jack pointedly.

"No. _We_ expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching _us_ sail away on _Jack's_ ship and then we'll shout the name back to you," I informed him coldly.

"Savvy," Jack asked.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the three of us, yer the only one who has committed mutiny, therefore...our word is the one we'll be trusting. Although...I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world, innit," he said biting an apple then offering me one.

Bo'sun came in and told us we were coming upon the _Interceptor._

We left, me and Jack blocking Barbossa's view of the _Interceptor._ "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead," he snarled, "Lock them in the brig," He told Bo'sun.

We walked down to the brig ankle deep in water. "Jack, I think yer ship has a little leak."

"I know. Turn yer back fer two minutes…"

Bo'sun locked us in the cell. I began to pace back and forth. Jack looked at me.

"What's gonna happen?"

"I can't tell you!" I went through my bag and pulled out a granola bar.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" I laughed. There was a few more bangs.

"Ready to go," I asked.

"What?" I pointed to the open cell door. "Oh. Okay."

We ran up on the deck and Jack grabbed a rope.

"Jack, I can't make it across. I haven't eaten in days. I—"

He grabbed me and swung across.

"Jack," Gibbs cried. "Bella?"

"Bloody empty," Jack said handing Gibbs the canteen.

"Jack, I think Elizabeth needs yer help…"

"Right-o." He ran off, me following him. "Where's the medallion," He finally asked her. She went to slap him screaming 'wretch,' or something of the sort.

"Ahh. Where's dear William," we asked together. Her eyes got really bugged out.

"Will…"

"Yes, Will… Monkey," again together.

We followed it, running across the mast into Barbossa.

"Thank you, Jack."

"Uhh… yer welcome?"

"Not you," I whispered. "They named the monkey Jack. _Her_ name is actually Jaclyn, sir, incase you were curious."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for reviewing. Glad you like it :-) Here's the next chapter people**

* * *

  


Next thing I know I'm being held captive by the cursed pirates. "If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel informed.

"Yeah, I'm scared…," I whispered to the pirate next to me.

We watched the _Interceptor_ blow up. "Will," Elizabeth cried. This part was so different from the movies. I could feel the emotion coming from her. She really loved him. But in the next one she is into Jack… Unless…

"You've got to stop it! Stop it," she screamed attacking Barbossa. He grinned evilly.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor," he sneered pushing her into the crew. I took a step closer to Anamaria.

That's when Will jumped on the deck. "Barbossa," he called.

"She goes free," he said pointing the pistol at him.

"What's in your head, boy," Barbossa growled.

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack said.

"You can't. I can," he aimed the gun at him self.

"Like that," I said in a mumble.

"Who're ye?"

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch," Jack came forward.

"Snip, snip," I said, doing the motion.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti called.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," he called.

"Name yer terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," he shouted. Why is he shouting? We can hear him fine…

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Jack vigorously pointed to himself.

"And Miss Cody, she goes free too. And the crew they are not to be harmed."

"Be more," I started but _he_ cut me off.

"Agreed."

I pulled my bag tighter to me.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank," Pintel teased.

"Oh, do stuff it. Elizabeth, jump."

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free," Will screamed. He was getting louder and louder. I hope they gag the whelp soon.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads? And we have two," he said reaching out for me.

"Don't touch me," I said repulsed.

"Fine, ye'll be giving me that dress back," he said to Elizabeth, "And ye'll be giving me that bag."

"Okay, but only if you want a bag of witches goods without the witch to control them," my voice sing-songed with a hint of Tia Dalma's accent.

"Here," Elizabeth said. "It goes with your black heart."

"Sooo dramatic." I put my bag down.

"Actually, you can keep that," the pirates said.

Bo'sun shook the plank, causing Elizabeth to fall. I jumped in after her. I began to swim and I heard the splash of Jack and his effects.

"Come on, Princess," I shouted at Elizabeth, "Swim faster."


	8. Chapter 8

Okie. One or two more chapters after this. Hope you all like :)

* * *

Chapter 8

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"We'll get it back," I said. I didn't expect to end up on the island with them. This wasn't good. This paves the way for major Sparrowbeth in the next movie…

And as of an hour ago, I planned on seeing them through the fight with Davey Jones.

I looked up and they were gone. I got up and ran after them.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Yes… Sea turtles, mate.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice - unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time," she asked him as he jumped up and down.

"Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he opened the floor. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably...have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He handed me two bottles, one I gave to Elizabeth.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"Aye?"

"Is there any truth to any of the stories?"

"The truth?" He lifted up his sleeves showing tattoos, the burned 'P', and a nasty scar. Then he pulled down his shirt revealing bullet wounds. "Welcome to the Caribbean."

"Drink up me hearties, yo-ho," I sang.

"What was that," he asked.

"A pirate song," Elizabeth said. "You know of it too?"

"Yeah."

"Well, teach it to me."

"No," Elizabeth said. "We haven't enough to drink for that."

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me," we sang drunkenly around the fire.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs! Ooh." He fell "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth said.

"Not just the Spanish Main, mate, the world," I said drunkenly.

"Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom," Jack said equally drunk. He put his arms around both of us.

"Jack...it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved," he said. He looked at her, then at me.

"Mr. Sparrow...I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." He was still looking at me though. Then he kissed me and I kissed him back. "To freedom," she said ignoring us.

"To adventure," I said.

"To the Black Pearl." He took another sip and kissed me again. If we were sober, we probably would have stopped… Who am I joking? Pirates, right?

Course, it didn't last long… He passed out, and I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke in the morning to screaming. "No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Stop yelling," I said crawling over to my bag, rummaging for Excedrin. I found some and two granola bars.

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" I mouthed in sync with her. Jack noticed.

"You knew she would do this and didn't stop her."

"It's how we're rescued. I like the stink of the _Pearl_ to that of this island." I handed him the bottle I had cradled in my sleep.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

""Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. "Must've been terrible for you." Well it bloody is now!" He walked off, and I followed him. He looked at me. "What happened last night?"

"I don't really remember. I remember kissing you." He was sitting down, and I sat next to him. He had the bottle of rum in his hand and put that arm around me.

"Shall we try to spark that memory?" His lips were inches away from mine. I used all strength not to kiss, and still failed.

"Why me? Why not Lizzie?"

"I don't have to keep ye locked up, ye are a lot more attractive, ye can defend yerself, and ye know how to…" I smiled.

"Handle a man?"

"Aye." I kissed him. Our lips didn't part until we heard the rum bottle shatter. I looked over and noticed the ship. It was a shame cause I was quite comfy in his lap, even if I didn't know how I got there.

"They'll be no living with her after this."

"Tell me about it," I half moaned. He pulled me down and kissed me more. "Should we go, or we gonna rope a couple sea turtles?" He sighed.

"Aye… Let's go…"

* * *

In the words of my dear friend Angie "YaY! Make out Party!"

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! last chapter! Please review **

Chapter 9

"But we've got to save Will," Elizabeth begged.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates," her father said, condemning the whelp.

"Then we condemn him to death!" My thoughts exactly.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy," her father argued.

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me," she retorted.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion," Jack said. Everyone looked at us.

"The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time," I informed.

"Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up," Jack asked trying to close the deal.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington fought.

"Commodore, I beg you," she asked completely desperate. "Please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," she almost cried.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal," her father said stunned. Jack and I exchanged glances.

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around," Jack said.

"That's why you love weddings," I muttered. Norrington was staring us down.

"I know. "Clap him in irons," right?" Jack looked slightly hopeful.

"Mr. Sparrow, Ms…"

"Miss Cody."

"Miss Cody, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush," Norrington said.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," I said.

"We go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He put his arm around the commodore.

"What do you have to lose," I asked.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," he snapped.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." I nodded in agreement.

"Beg your pardon," Jack said.

"S'cuse me," I followed.

"Excuse me."

"Pardon me."

"'Fer'give me just a moment."

"Jack," Will said incredulously. "Miss Cody?"

"Please, it's Bella."

"S'not possible."

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

"Quite possible, seeing were here."

"Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. Bella stuck with me and told neither of you the plan just like she promised. And you get to die for Elizabeth, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Bella and Elizabeth who are, in fact, women."

"Shut up. Yer next."

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," we said together.

"No, I really think I do."

"Yer funeral," I shrugged.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because," he pushed an arm off him, "Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

"Just hear us out, mate," I said. "You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best."

"Robert's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet," Jack continued.

"'Course," I said, "you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl?"

"Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colors," Jack said, "I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as...Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," he asked.

"No, by all means, kill the whelp. Just…"

"Wait," we said together. It seemed to creeping some of the accursed pirates out.

"Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance..." He walked up to the chest. I followed him slightly scared of the pirates. I was immortal, but so were they. "After you've killed Norrington's men..." I watched him throw them back. "Every... last... one." I knew he slipped one up his sleeve.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," Will growled.

"Before that," I said sweetly, "All seeing eye, 'member?"

"I want fifty percent of your plunder."

"Fifteen."

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one...Commodore," Jack said.

"We have an accord."

"What is with men and hats? Are you compensating for something?" Jack stole my hat. "Hey, give it back, give it back," I said jumping on him.

"All hand's to the boats." He looked at Barbossa. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents...take a walk," he laughed.

Yeah… should have warned him about that… oops…

"Not to the boats." He looked at me and misinterpreted my face as I was surprised to. He handed me my hat.

"Thanks, luv," I said.

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly..."

"Stupid," I filled in drawing my sword as Jack threw one to the whelp.

The began to fight. Another few pirates were there for me to fight and I was taking them easily.

"You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said. Jack sent the sword through him. He pulled it out and sent it through Jack.

"Good thing none of us are mortal here. That would give all this fighting a point…" I turned to Will. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Whelp." I winced. A sword went through my stomach. I pulled it out, "That'll leave a mark." I pushed it threw his bones than ran into the nearby wall out of the moon light. He couldn't move the sword.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be it two immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and trumpets sound? Hmm?"

"Or someone can surrender," I said. The pirate I was fighting was officially pinned to a wall.

"I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain," The pirate growled.

"Cue Elizabeth…" I said aloud.

"Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset." Bang with the pole, damsel saves whelp and… "Whose side is Jack on?"

"We are on the side of the highest bidder," I said sitting on a rock lazily fighting. "Usually our selves." I jumped toward them as they did the bomb thing. "Pirates, you know how we are. You a good pair yer self. That was a really cool trick."

Jack cut his hand and tossed me the bloody medallion. I gave it to Will. Just then, Jack shot Barbossa.

"Ten year ye carry that pistol, and now you waste yer shot."

"He didn't waste it," Will said dramatically and I laughed.

"I … Feel… cold…"

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth said.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Will said.

I was sitting on a rock, exhausted. I acted cool during the fight but it was beyond tiring.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment...that was it." He turned to me and kissed my lips. "I like you very much."

"And I you," I said kissing him back.

"Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop us off my ship."

"Jack, luv…" He looked at me. "They're already gone…" He looked momentarily hurt.

We were out in the row boats. "I'm sorry Jack," Elizabeth said.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that…"

"Pirates…" I said half asleep on Jack. "You know how they are." He looked down at me.

"Luv, weren't you a'coming age or something of the sort t'night," he asked absent mindedly stroking my hair.

"Hmmm? Yeah… I was a little caught up, ye know? I'll mess around with it in the morning."

Elizabeth looked at me. "Bella, I can get you a pardon." I looked at her.

"For what?"

"The hanging?"

"Uhmm… Immortal."

"Even if your head come off," Jack asked interested.

"Yeah, I mean… It will just reattach it's self. I can be in pain and stuff but I can't starve to death or any thing." I showed them my arm and stomach which had disgust scars. "That is from tonight."

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have..."

Captain Jack Sparrow, I corrected in my head. I looked at my arm where a 'P' had been branded. Elizabeth had gotten me out but I refused.

Guess what. Branding hurts! Badly. Like scream, die, ahhhhh badly. Ever burn yourself on a lighter? Multiply that by a trillion and you barely approach the pain.

I will never do it to my cattle. Not that I have any…

"...for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling..." They already read off my rather short list.

"...sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul."

"Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green," I sang softly. I had no intention of going to Fiddler's Green myself of course. I looked at Jack who smiled.

"Hoist the Colours High," he whispered.

"I shall. And I think the whelp will get us out of this."

The noose was around my neck then… A sword was under my feet. After a while of the fighting, we were cut free. I grabbed my effects which were laid out in a coffin to spite me and 'begone the witchcraft.' I ran up and began fighting through the guards with Will and Jack. Rolling on the ground, slashing, jumping…

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you," I looked up and noticed the three of us cornered by Norrington's men.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They are pirates," Governor Swann asked Will.

"And good people." Jack pointed to himself and mouthed 'That's me.'

I tried desperately hard not to roll my eyes.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington said.

"It's right here...between you and Jack."

"Well, duh. Blacksmith is lower than a pirate but higher than royalty or nobility." Guns moved. "Shutting up," I shrank.

"As is mine," Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down," her father barked.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" I motioned to the parrot. Only Jack saw me.

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically?"

I turned to Norrington. "We were routing for you, mate, weren't we Jack," I stated.

"Aye, we were."

"Know that."

"Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. I've got my bonny lass." He grabbed me as we walked backwards. "Will," Jack said. He looked at us.

"Nice hat," we said together. Jack stepped onto the ledge. "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that—"

I rolled my eyes and flicked my wrist. Suddenly a large square of water was floating in front of me. I stepped onto it. Some people screamed. I blew a kiss to Norrington and dramatically moved my hands, controlling the floating water. Then, to make it worse, I began to sing.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirates life for me. We pilage, we plunder, we rilfe, we loot, drink up me 'earties, yo-ho…"

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the Code," Jack was saying as I landed.

"We figured they were more actual...guidelines…" I smiled and walked over to Jack.

"Captain Sparrow," Anamaria began, "the Black Pearl is yours."

A huge smile came to his face. "On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now...bring me that horizon." He began to hum. I looked at him and he kissed me. "And really bad eggs...drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." I laughed and then I got to work.


End file.
